


A Friendly Gesture

by scatter



Series: A Friendly Gesture [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wants to show his friendship to Yosuke and Kanji in an odd way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1655.html?thread=11406199#t11406199) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji giving head to two guys of your choice_.

Yosuke didn't hesitate to accept when Souji called out of the blue and invited him over. He'd only recently started doing it – dude liked his privacy and guarded it pretty closely, something Yosuke could certainly understand, given that the team's secrets kept getting broadcasted for everyone to see – and Yosuke wasn't about to turn down an offer that was so rarely extended. Still, he'd teased Souji about it at first and told him he was supposed to invite girls up to his room. Souji'd waved the comment away and said he had more fun with Yosuke and Kanji and that Dojima would bother him every five minutes if he even thought about bringing a girl home.

"I'm inviting Kanji over too, alright?" Souji said.

"That's fine. I'll kick his ass when he tries to break my winning streak again," Yosuke said. Only Kanji and Chie came close to him in fighting games, but he managed a win every time (except when Souji got cheap and used the same move over and over. Those victories didn't count).

Kanji was already in Souji's room when he arrived, lounged out the couch and flipping through one of the many odd magazines Souji subscribed to. He grunted a greeting, and Yosuke glanced at the cover when he sat down. It looked like it was about knitting patterns, which meant either Kanji had brought it himself or Souji had another useless subscription.

Souji lingered by the doorway, looking unusually nervous.

"What's up, partner?" He looked to Kanji for a hint, but he shook his head.

"Hell if I know. He's been tense since I got here and it's making me all jumpy."

"Sorry," Souji said, closing the door and keeping one hand on the knob. "It's just that I didn't invite you guys over just to play games."

Kanji tossed the magazine on the work table. "Well, spit it out, Senpai. No use keeping us in suspense."

"Right. I…" Souji wet his lips and glanced away for a moment. "I wanted to let you know how much your friendship means to me. I was thinking about it last night and realized I'm not used to being so close to people. Because of how much I move around, you know? So I decided I should show you how glad I am that you two are my friends."

Yosuke stared at his feet and blushed. Such blunt declarations of affection were out of his comfort zone; the time he'd told Souji how special he considered him had taken more courage than he thought he'd had and he'd been on the verge of freaking out the entire time. Hearing such a thing from Souji, who normally didn't wear his heart on his sleeve, was nice but definitely unexpected.

Kanji apparently felt the same way, equally unable to meet Souji's eye. "Hey, you—you mean a lot to me too, Senpai. Not a lot of people would just accept me like you have, problems and all. You too, Yosuke-senpai. You're always giving me shit—"

"I don't really mean any of it," Yosuke muttered.

"—but you're a good guy. And I know you don’t mean any of it; if I did, do you think I'd bother to hang out with you?"

He had a point. Yosuke wondered if he was supposed to say something. Had Souji brought them over just to talk about feelings? He searched around for something and wished he didn't feel like he was on the spot. "Well, partner, you already know you're—" He paused; he'd never called Souji special in front of anyone else and didn't relish the idea now. Souji smiled, picking up what he wasn't saying, and he continued with more confidence. "You know you mean a lot to me, and Kanji, well, you're not a bad guy—"

Kanji snorted and elbowed him, though thankfully not hard enough to hurt.

"—so, yeah, I'm glad we're all friends too." Yosuke twisted his hands together. "Can we play that game now? All this is kind of talk is making me… I'm not used to it."

"Actually," Souji said, "there's one more thing. I said I wanted to show you how important you two were to me."

He snapped the lock in place and the tiny click seemed much louder than it was. Hands flat against the door, he gave them a look unlike anything Yosuke had ever seen from him before, shy but kind of…wanton was the only word that came to mind, one he'd never thought to associate with Souji.

He was suddenly very aware that Souji was blocking the exit and of how close Kanji's legs, spread absurdly wide as usual, were to him. "So, uh, how do you plan to do that, partner?" His voice came out shakier than he would have liked and he gripped his hands tightly.

"There's no real polite way to say this, I guess, so I'll just say it straight out." Souji bit his lip in a gesture that came off as incredibly suggestive. "I want to go down on you. On both of you."

It was about this time that Yosuke's brain, already overwhelmed by the talk of friendship and feelings, stopped working.

Kanji's, however, went into overdrive, as did his mouth. "Whoa, uh, Senpai, I ain't—I ain't like that. If you are, that's great, nothing wrong with it but I never thought about—not recently—not really recently, anyhow—"

"It's not about being gay or straight," Souji interrupted smoothly before Yosuke could turn to Kanji and say, _Dude, we all know you are_. He wasn't sure he would have been able to manage it, anyway; his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he was having a hard time hearing them because his mind kept replaying Souji's _I want to go down on you_. "It's about me wanting to—to express my gratitude to both of you. No, that's not the right word. My affection; I really care for you. You're such good friends and you make me feel better than I have in a long time. I want to show you that. I want to do this for you."

"That's—there are other ways of letting us know you care," Kanji said. One of his legs kept bouncing up and down, and he looked at everything except Souji.

"But this is how I want to do it." It was incredible how perfectly reasonable Souji sounded about the whole thing. Yosuke snuck a peek at him and looked away just as quickly because seeing Souji's expression wasn't helping him think – or better yet not think – and it wasn't helping the fact that he was getting an erection either.

He looked at Kanji instead but they only locked eyes for a split second before they were both blushing furiously and examining Souji's room.

"What do you think, Yosuke-senpai?"

"I can't speak for you," Yosuke said, and coughed so his voice wouldn't sound so hoarse.

"Yeah, but you can speak for yourself."

Yosuke wished he'd stop bouncing his leg. It made the whole couch move and the vibrations, tiny as they were, drew his attention to his growing problem. "So you lured us up here with the promise of video games to drag us into some gay sex, huh, partner?"

"That's not it at all," Souji said, sounding hurt enough that Yosuke instantly regret the words. "If you don't want me to, I'm not going to make you stay. I guess it is sort of weird but then I guess maybe I am to because I—I really want to show you guys…"

"That was pretty low, Yosuke-senpai." Kanji didn't sound angry, just quietly disappointed, which was worse.

"I know, I—fuck, I'm sorry, Souji, I know it's not like that." At least he thought he did. The whole thing was kind of confusing; Souji wanted to make them feel good because they made him happy and his method of choice was a blowjob which was apparently totally not gay. "Can I think about this for a second?"

"Of course."

Kanji had stopped bouncing his leg. After a moment of awkward silence, he blurted out, too loudly as if he was trying to get the words out before his courage failed, "I can't lie to you, Senpai. It sounds good, really good, and I…if you're willing then I—I want…" He brought a hand up and for a second Yosuke thought he'd gotten a nosebleed but it turned out he was just trying to hide his face. He continued much quieter. "I'd like you do to it."

Souji smiled in relief – relief; he really wanted to do this. Somehow the fact was only just now sinking in – and walked around the work table to stand in front of Kanji, where he ran a hand through his hair comfortingly. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn’t willing, right? I'll take care of Kanji while you think about it, Yosuke."

"I—uh, sure, whatever." He moved as far away from them as the couch allowed and gripped the armrest tightly. "Go ahead."

Souji ran his hand through Kanji's hair for a while longer, trying to calm him down, before going to his knees. It was ridiculous that Souji – clean cut, polite Souji in his nice pants and dress shirt – was getting ready to blow a guy like Kanji, with his tattoos and bleached hair, but the contrast between them made Yosuke harder. He wasn't gay but a person didn't have to be to acknowledge something like this, right? He swallowed and pressed his free hand to his lap as Souji's fingers pulled at Kanji's belt.

"This will be your first time, won't it?" Souji asked, not mockingly, just curious in the same way he might ask where Kanji's bought his shirt.

"Y-yeah." Kanji looked at Souji's hands, his face, and finally settled on his shoes as the safest place.

Souji snapped his fly open, pulled down his zipper, and pushed on Kanji's stomach. "Lean back and relax. It'll be fine; I know what I'm doing."

"What's that mean?" Yosuke asked uneasily, caught off guard by the idea of Souji doing this to some stranger. Kanji's frown was a copy of his and not for the first time Yosuke felt that stupid, unreasonable prickle of jealous that sometimes went through him when he thought about Souji having friends outside their group. He didn't want to think about Souji hanging out with people he didn't know and he especially didn't want to think about Souji blowing some old classmate.

"It means I'm pretty sure I'll do a good job." Souji tugged the waistband of Kanji's boxers down and pulled his cock out. Already it stood almost straight up and he urged it to its full size with teasing strokes of his long fingers. "Don't worry; right now, I'm only concentrating on you and Kanji."

Yosuke felt his anger melt away as he watched Souji's fingers work Kanji's shaft, and he was unable to stop staring. He'd always figured Kanji would be big to go with his height – a suggestion supplied by one incredibly awkward dream after tackling the bathhouse – but he didn't think Souji was going to be able to fit his mouth around that thing. He wondered how Kanji had been able to sit still in those tight pants; Yosuke's weren't as bad but he already wanted to ease the pressure.

Kanji stared at the ceiling with his jaw clenched, one hand hard on the armrest in a mirror of Yosuke's own position. He took rough breaths through his nose.

"Great with his hands, huh?" Yosuke asked quietly because those hands had always been able to catch and hold his attention. For a second, he was jealous of Kanji too.

Kanji nodded, mouth quirking.

"There's only one thing I'm going to ask you do to," Souji said, looking away shyly. "If I'm doing a good job, let me know, alright?"

"You're doing great already, Senpai."

Souji smiled. "Relax," he said again, and took the tip into his mouth.

If he thought that was going to relax Kanji, he was mistaken. He jolted and shook his head, glanced down and murmured, "Senpai," in a voice heavy with arousal. Souji bobbed for a few seconds only to pull back and press his mouth against the length in short kisses. He slid his tongue over it to leave slick trails, and moved slowly, letting Kanji get used to it. Gradually some of the tenseness left Kanji's body. That which remained seemed more natural and when Souji took him in his mouth again, he let out a heavy, shaking breath and shifted to get more comfortable.

"Doing—doing fine, man." He sounded awkward, and it certainly sounded strange to hear; Souji was usually the one giving them praise and complimenting him for something like this…

Souji didn't seem to think it was odd, however. He let out a pleased hum and took more of Kanji's cock in with each downward movement of his head, cheeks bulging now and then as his tongue moved. Every upward motion revealed a cock slick with spit and he removed his mouth occasionally to lap up the excess in brushes of his tongue that made Kanji groan and mutter to himself. Yosuke told himself the sight – Souji sucking cock – wasn't what was getting him hard and neither was the thought that he wanted to do the same to Yosuke, but the alternative – Souji's face, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed – wasn't any better. Either way, his best friend was making his dick throb and he couldn't stop _staring_.

"You okay, Senpai?" Kanji said, voice unsteady. "I ain't, ah, tiring your jaw out or anything, am I?"

Souji slid off and relaxed his mouth, which was shiny and red. His hair a little disheveled and he smoothed it absently. Yosuke couldn't help but think of how ridiculous it was to be concerned about such a thing right now. "Don't worry about me; just tell me if you want it done differently."

Kanji averted his eyes. "Could you go faster maybe? Not that I'm ungrateful—"

Souji laughed. "It's fine. Other than that, still good?"

"I'd be an idiot to complain about this. You're, fuck, you weren't lying when you said you knew what you were doing."

The compliment made Souji blush and he went down with renewed enthusiasm and a quiet moan. When Kanji's hand clenched on the couch, Souji picked it up and moved it to his head where he made a gesture for Kanji to grab his hair.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Souji shook his head as best he could and when Kanji's fingers tightened he made a pleased noise and sped up. Kanji shut his eyes and muttered, "Damn, Senpai, you're something else." Souji moaned again, louder, and Kanji kept up the litany of praise, each word getting more of a reaction than the last, until Souji kind of _writhed_ , making breathless, greedy noises until Yosuke thought he was getting off as well.

Hell, the sight was enough that Yosuke was half-convinced he was about to lose it.

It was just enough for Kanji, who tugged at his hair and warned, "Hey, Senpai, hold up—"

Souji pressed forward and, really, Yosuke had never counted Kanji climaxing on the list of things he'd thought he'd see but it was fascinating enough that he didn't look away. He knew Kanji was a strong guy – he hit like a train in battle and Yosuke winced every time he knocked Souji out of the way – and now the cords of his neck stood out, the hand in Souji's hair looked tense enough to hurt, and his whole body seemed on the verge of violent action. With a deep grunt, he shuddered and came in Souji's mouth before collapsing with a heavy sigh.

Souji swallowed a few times and continued to suck for a moment before leaning back, a long line of spit still connecting the two before it broke. He panted and wore a hazy, disoriented expression as he tried to focus on Kanji's face. In a movement that struck Yosuke as surprisingly obscene given what had just happened, he licked the corner of his mouth. "Good?"

It took Kanji a few seconds to speak. "Fuck, Senpai, that was a hell of a lot better than just good. I didn't pull your hair too badly, did I?"

"I'm fine." Souji smoothed it back down once more and straightened his shirt, voice shaky. He blinked a few times in an effort to come back to himself.

"Hey, uh, thanks for this, you know? It…" Kanji scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks."

Souji smiled. "I'm really happy you liked it."

Yosuke stared at the floor. Any second now Souji was going to be doing that to him and gay or not he was so fucking hard he wasn't going to last two seconds. He'd blow all over Souji's face as soon as he touched him and he'd never live it down and, shit, now that he'd thought about it he kind of wanted to do it all over Souji's face – his mouth, his cheeks, his neck, everywhere dammit – like some fucking pervert.

"Hey, Yosuke-senpai, you okay? You're looking pretty pale."

"I'm, uh…" Yosuke's hands were damp. He rubbed them on his pants but it barely helped.

"Yosuke." Souji crawled over – he _crawled_ , oh fuck; it was like two feet but seriously it was going to be stuck in his head for the rest of forever – and put a hand on his knee. "I'm not trying to make you do this. I won't like you any less if you say you don't want it."

"I know." He hadn't, though. The reassurance took the edge off a bit.

"You've got to relax," Kanji said because apparently one blowjob meant he was an expert now. "Won't feel as good if you're all tense, trust me."

Souji rubbed his knee. "I'll wait. Just tell me when you're ready."

"Just…just give me a minute." Yosuke leaned his head back and covered his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths to calm down. He tried not to think of anything, to just concentrate on the darkness behind his eyelids, and ignore the sounds of Kanji moving next to him, the feeling of Souji resting his chin on his knee.

He wanted it, no doubt about that. Really, who would pass up a free blowjob? But it was more than that; this was Souji, his partner, and he wanted to suck him off in a display of friendship that went beyond anything Yosuke had ever gotten before. To himself, at least, Yosuke couldn't deny that having Souji touch him in such a way was beyond tempting.

"Okay." He pulled his hand away and sat up. He'd been lying back long enough for Kanji to tuck himself away, long enough to calm the unbearable throbbing in his pants, and his heart wasn't quite hitting a thousand miles per hour anymore. "If you're still up for it…"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I trust you. But before that…" Yosuke brushed Souji's hair away from his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, partner. You're not weird, and I didn't really think you'd try to guilt us into anything. I was just surprised."

"I'm glad." Souji smiled and extended one arm to work languidly at Yosuke's belt. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Abruptly aware that Kanji was still next to him, Yosuke coughed and pulled his hand away. "So go ahead. I want…" It was harder to say than to think but Kanji had managed it so he could too. "I want this. Please."

Souji sat up and opened his pants, slid his fingers into Yosuke's boxers. "If you want me to stop…"

Yosuke nodded stiffly. "I'll say something."

He didn't want Souji to stop – the feeling of his fingers as he exposed Yosuke's cock was enough to make him close his eyes and muffle a moan – but he tried to hunch over and hide himself. He'd given Kanji so much shit in the past, there was no way he'd let the fact that Yosuke was hard go without comment. But to his surprise, he only said, "Ain't nothing to be ashamed of, Yosuke-senpai."

Still, it was embarrassing. "Oh god, Kanji, shut up."

"He's right, you know." Yosuke could have done without two guys admiring his dick but Souji followed his agreement up with a lick from base to tip that left Yosuke unable to care what they said. He made a pathetic noise that he wasn't able to stifle and flushed in shame. Kanji hadn't made any embarrassing sounds, despite the fact that he got flustered over everything; as his senpai, Yosuke should have been more than able to do the same. He managed to barely hold the next noise in when Souji repeated the action – slower, wetter – and pushed him back with a gentle press of his fingers.

Yosuke's hands were hard on the couch cushion but he remembered the sounds Souji made when Kanji pulled his hair and he didn't want to just sit on his hands. "Can I, uh, do the hair thing?"

"You can do whatever you want."

 _Shit._ Yosuke closed his eyes and shuddered even before Souji took him in. Then it was—fuck, no wonder Kanji had been so tense. They'd told him to relax but he wasn't sure how he was supposed to be able to, not with Souji's mouth slick and soft and his tongue working its way down his shaft. Yosuke slid his hands in Souji's hair, not pushing or pulling, just rubbing absently and trying not to grip too hard. Opening his eyes made it even better; Souji's face was almost blissful and Yosuke was sure he was getting off on his just like he'd been when he was working on Kanji.

When Souji decided to concentrate on the underside of the head, Yosuke dug his heel into the floor, worried he'd come right then. "Fuck, partner."

Yosuke felt him tremble and heard a quiet moan as he pulled away. "I'm doing good, right? Tell me—tell me I am."

"You're doing fucking fantastic."

He whimpered and leaned his head back, exposing the length of his neck before swallowing and moving forward. Yosuke urged him down lower with small thrusts and increasingly breathless repetitions of, "You're doing great, Souji, keep it up," that were rewarded with eager whines. He wanted to go deep, to give in and just fuck Souji's mouth until he was too full to make those noises, but he held back, not wanting to do anything that might hurt Souji or make this end sooner than it had to.

"Come on, Souji, come on." Yosuke wasn't sure what he was telling Souji to do but he seemed to understand anyway. He dipped down until Yosuke could feel the back of his throat, a feeling that made his eyes roll. Letting out strangled gasps, he was aware that Kanji of watching but unable to care because, dammit, he was almost there and this was better than any wet dream, better by far than fumbling in the dark with just his hand and spit and fantasies. If admitting he thought about Souji during those times meant that he'd keep doing this, Yosuke would tell him every day for the rest of his life. "Partner, you're—shit—amazing." He could feel his climax building, the familiar twitching in his cock that made his hips move without thought.

Souji picked up the signal as well, coaxing him towards orgasm with his tongue. Yosuke pushed him back until his cock was barely in Souji's mouth – Souji practically worshipped the head – and came with a shaky gasp, his mind a jumbled mess of every filthy thing he wanted to do to Souji. After the first second, he shoved Souji back and took himself in hand so that the last strands white splattered against his face. The absolute rush that came from seeing Souji covered – he'd bet the mystery friend Souji'd gone down on had never done _that_ ; Souji was fucking his – was immediately accompanied by a wave of shame. "Oh, damn, shit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

Souji swallowed and shook his head. Yosuke let go of him like he'd been burned and clenched his fist. "Don't worry; I'm not—I said whatever you wanted. It's fine." He pressed his fingers against the mess on his mouth and cheek, smeared it and stared at Yosuke with unfocused eyes, chest heaving.

Kanji turned away from them, one hand over his nose. Yosuke spared him a glance. "Grab a tissue, man, they're on the desk."

"Right." Kanji stood on unsteady legs and kept his back to them as he mopped up the blood.

Yosuke gripped Souji's collar and tugged him forward until he could whisper in his ear. "Hey, you were—you were really good, okay? I mean—fuck, Souji. Thanks."

He blushed and helped Souji clean himself up. It was a stupid thing to say – how could thanks cover something like that? – but Souji smiled at him in such obvious happiness that Yosuke almost kissed him, had to stop and remind himself that Souji'd specifically said this wasn't about being gay and kissing probably crossed the line.

"You're happy too, right, Kanji?"

"Huh?" Kanji turned around, a tissue held up to his nose. "Yeah, I meant it earlier. Couldn't have asked for better, Senpai, and, well, it means a lot to me that you'd want to do that. It's—well—I haven't been that close to a person in, shit, ever."

Yosuke nodded, wishing he was better with words. "You're great, partner. What I said when we were alone, about how much you mean to me, I—it still stands."

All their fumbling praise and adoration, awkward as it was, made Souji blush and squirm. He seemed to drink it in and gave a little shudder as he stood up. Yosuke couldn't help but notice the stain on his pants or that his immaculate appearance had been ruffled by sweat and spit and mussed up hair. "Let me clean up and then we'll play that game, okay?"

They nodded and he left the room with a change of clothing. In the silence that followed, Yosuke couldn't meet Kanji's eye. "Hey, uh, if I want to show you how much you mean to me I'll just buy you something nice from Junes, okay? Like animal crackers. Don't think—"

Kanji snorted. "Don't worry, Senpai. I'll knit you a scarf or something."

Still, when Souji, looking fresh and relaxed, came back and said they should janken to see who played first, Yosuke wondered how Souji'd react to receiving a similar display of affection. From the way Kanji kept blushing and looking away, Yosuke figured he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
